Tels pères, tels fils
by Alexane89
Summary: " Parfois, il haïssait vraiment son – leurs – pères. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête, hein ? C'était quoi cette idée saugrenue de se mettre ensemble ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se haïr, d'abord ? "


**Disclamer** : Tout est à moi, bien sûr ! Enfin, si j'étais JKR, je pense que les livres auraient eus beaucoup plus de slash et de lemons ^^

**Pairing** : Albus/Scorpius.

**Résumé :** « Parfois, il haïssait vraiment son – leurs – pères. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête, hein ? C'était quoi cette idée saugrenue de se mettre ensemble ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se haïr, d'abord ? »

**Note de l'auteure **: Ca faisait un petit moment que ça me démangeait d'écrire à nouveau sur eux deux. En plus, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'histoires sur eux, alors …

Bonne lecture !

**Tels pères, tels fils.**

Al jeta un regard noir autour de lui, agacé d'être celui que tout le monde observait. Enfin, Scorpius aussi en faisait les frais, évidemment. Parfois, il haïssait vraiment son – leurs – pères. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête, hein ? C'était quoi cette idée saugrenue de se mettre ensemble ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se haïr, d'abord ?

Irrité, Albus soupira et tenta de se replonger dans son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était du grand n'importe quoi cette agitation autour d'eux, quand même. Ce n'était pas comme si ça concernait qui que ce soit d'autre que les familles Potter et Malfoy et pourtant, tout le monde était au courant et tout le monde en discutait. Tout le monde voulait absolument donner son avis, ça passait du fameux « Je m'en suis _toujours_ douté » au réfractaire « ils devraient vraiment avoir honte d'imposer leur sexualité comme ça … ». Et tout ce qu'Al voulait c'était le silence. Ou leur mettre son poing dans la figure. Parce qu'évidemment, ils ne faisaient pas tous _que_ discuter. D'autres, les pires, montraient du doigt Al et Scorpius et ils s'interrogeaient. Parce qu'Al et Scorpius étaient trop proches selon eux et ils se demandaient si c'était normal d'être toujours accroché à son meilleur ami alors que leurs pères …

Albus secoua la tête, écœuré par cette situation. Il espérait de tout son cœur que tout allait bientôt se tasser. Il continua d'écrire son devoir mais lorsqu'il entendit un énième chuchotement qui comportait le nom de son père et de celui de Scorpius, il se leva, jeta rageusement ses parchemins, plumes et livres dans son sac et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince claqua de la langue d'un air agacé lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il se retint de ne pas lui faire un geste _très_ grossier et continua sa route. Il les haïssait tous. _Tous._

Dans le hall, il se fit bousculer par un élève de sixième année. Il s'appelait Scott Carter et était à Serdaigle, même si Albus s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Ce n'était pas censé être la maison des élèves _intelligents_ ? Carter était aussi bête que méchant. Et il avait toujours aimé chercher la bagarre, surtout avec les plus petits que lui. Albus lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, Carter ?

Celui-ci plissa les yeux d'un air méchant et eut un sourire narquois.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange tant que ça de te retrouver coller à un mec ? Avec le père que t'as, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire.

Hors de lui, Albus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Carter et ses amis s'esclaffèrent et il sortit lui aussi sa baguette. Albus, malgré la fureur qui lui tordait l'estomac, se rendait bien compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les battre tous.

-La ferme !

Carter eut un autre rire qui fit trembler Albus de colère.

-Dis-moi, Potter, le gène de la pédale, ça se transmet de père en fils chez vous ? Ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui ne se déclenche qu'en présence d'un _Mangemort_, enfin d'un Malfoy, je voulais dire ?

Aveuglé par la colère, Albus se jeta sur lui, sans s'embarrasser de sa baguette. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il n'avait plus rien d'autre en tête que faire le plus de mal à Carter. A peine eut-il le temps de lui donner un premier coup qu'il se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Waldon, le professeur de métamorphose avançait à grands pas vers eux, les lèvres frémissantes. Albus l'avait toujours apprécié parce qu'il ne faisait aucune distinction entre les maisons et qu'il était d'une très grande patience. Mais là, alors qu'il avançait vers eux, furieux, la baguette brandie, il se demanda si c'était la même personne.

-Je veux des explications. Maintenant ! tonna-t-il.

Albus se releva tant bien que mal et alla récupérer sa baguette et son sac.

-J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, professeur, c'est tout, lui dit-il et il essaya de ne pas fusiller du regard le groupe de sixième année à côté de lui.

-Ca, Mr Potter, je l'avais remarqué par moi-même. La vraie question est : _pourquoi_ avez-vous perdu votre sang-froid ?

Albus pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Waldon le dévisagea avec insistance, puis il observa les sixièmes années et leur dit de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans demander leur reste. Il demanda ensuite à Albus de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda jusqu'où cette histoire allait le mener.

-Asseyez-vous lui dit-il en désignant un siège face à son bureau alors que lui-même s'installait derrière.

Il le dévisagea quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Voilà ma théorie. Dîtes moi ensuite si je me trompe ou non.

Albus, étonné, hocha la tête.

-Mr Carter vous a … parlé de la situation entre votre père et celui de votre ami Scorpius. C'est bien cela ?

Albus serra les dents et hocha encore une fois la tête.

-Oui, monsieur.

Waldon s'éclaircit la gorge et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège.

-Je ne vous enlèverai pas de point pour vous être battu, Mr Potter, car, connaissant Mr Carter, je me doute qu'il vous a provoqué. Cependant vous aurez une retenue samedi matin, avec moi.

Albus, dépité, hocha encore la tête. Evidemment, le samedi matin il y avait le match de Quidditch et il avait promis à Scorpius qu'il irait l'acclamer.

-Bien, monsieur.

- Vos … camarades de Serdaigle auront également une retenue, bien évidemment. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous soyez le seul à payer.

Albus, comprenant que c'était la fin de l'entretien se leva et commença à partir. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, cependant, la voix de son professeur l'appela. Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Bien que cela n'entre pas dans mes fonctions, je vous conseille vivement de parler de cette situation avec votre père. La rancœur n'est pas une très bonne amie. Bonne journée, Mr Potter.

-Heu… A vous aussi, professeur.

Déboussolé, Albus sortit de la salle de classe.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'Albus était étendu sur son lit à ruminer, Scorpius entra dans le dortoir, livide.

-C'est vrai que tu t'es battu avec des sixièmes années ?

Albus répondit par un grognement. Scorpius referma soigneusement la porte du dortoir et vint s'installer à côté de lui. Il ferma même les rideaux de son lit.

-C'est à cause de nos pères, hein ?

Encore un grognement. Scorpius comprit que ça le m'était mal à l'aise d'en parler. Pourtant il fallait bien que le sujet soit abordé à un moment où un autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

Albus se redressa, le visage un peu rouge.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, là, Sco, tu vois.

Scorpius le regarda longuement puis s'affala sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Al faire pareil à côté de lui. Après un long moment, Scorpius ouvra de nouveau la bouche.

-J'y ai eu droit aussi. Toute la semaine.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit du coin de l'œil qu'Albus l'observait.

-J'imagine qu'à toi aussi, ils t'ont demandé si on t'avait éduqué pour devenir « pédé ». Ou si c'était une tradition familiale.

-Il m'a demandé si le gène de la pédale se transmettait de père en fils ou si c'était juste en présence d'un Malfoy.

Scorpius cligna des yeux. La bêtise humaine avait-elle une fin ? Puis il se retourna et fit face à Al.

-Ils sont vraiment cons, hein ?

Al eut un léger sourire. C'était toujours étrange de l'entendre jurer, alors qu'il était si propre sur lui.

-Ouais, vraiment.

Le silence revint et les maux de ventre d'Al s'étaient un peu atténués. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, à s'observer. Ils faisaient souvent ça et à chaque fois, Al se demandait si, à force d'observer les yeux de Scorpius, il finirait par le rendre aveugle.

-Le plus important, Al, c'est que nous, nous savons ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Albus hocha la tête, plus pour faire plaisir à Sco que pour autre chose.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait _pas_ ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Avant l'annoncée fracassante de la mise en couple de leurs pères, Albus avait l'esprit clair concernant Scorpius. C'était son meilleur ami, la personne la plus proche de lui. Mais maintenant, plus il les observait, Sco et lui, plus il se rendait compte que leur comportement n'était pas _normal_.

Par exemple, aucun autre garçon de son dortoir ne dormait parfois avec son meilleur ami dans le _même lit_. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en quatrième année, ils ne le faisaient pratiquement plus. Enfin, ils ne dormaient plus ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais l'été, chez eux, ils dormaient tout le temps ensemble. Leurs parents ne le savaient pas, c'était leur secret. Tous les matins, chacun regagnait son lit. S'ils se cachaient, c'était bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que tous leurs camarades de dortoirs avaient déjà flirté avec une fille. Pour certains, le cap du baiser était déjà passé depuis l'an dernier. Mais Albus, lui, n'aimait pas vraiment les filles. De son point de vue, elles étaient un peu stupides.

C'est vrai, pourquoi avaient-elles toujours le besoin de glousser autant à chaque fois qu'un garçon passait devant elle ? Le calme, elles ne connaissent pas ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient contre le Quidditch ? Et c'était quoi cette … tradition de se déplacer toujours en bande, même pour aller aux toilettes ? Elles avaient peur de se perdre dans le château ou quoi ?

Mais est-ce que ça faisait de lui un … homme à homme pour autant? Est-ce qu'il était à ce point semblable à son père ?

Al eut un léger soupir qui se perdit sur les lèvres de Scorpius, endormi. Il l'observa. Est-ce qu'un garçon normal de 14 ans ferait ça ? Est-ce que son père l'avait fait au père de Scorpius ?

Il observa encore son meilleur ami. Scorpius, selon Al, avait toujours été beau. Mais il lui semblait que c'était lorsqu'il était endormi qu'il était le plus beau. Al ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il y avait _quelque_ _chose_ chez Scorpius, lorsqu'il était endormi qui donnait des frissons à Albus. Peut-être était-ce ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'haleine de menthol de son dentifrice. Peut-être était-ce la coiffure improbable qu'il avait, avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et parfois chatouillait son nez qui se plissait. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont son torse se soulevait lorsqu'il respirait. Ou peut-être était-ce l'éclat d'argent de ses yeux, parfois, sous les paupières closes.

-Tu es tellement beau, murmura-t-il à son ami en dégageant quelques mèches blondes de sur son front et en caressant très brièvement ses lèvres.

Albus ferma les yeux à son tour, épuisé par cette journée. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux réveiller Sco et lui demandait d'aller dormir dans son lit, pour éviter les rumeurs le lendemain matin. Puis, au seuil de l'inconscience, il se dit que, s'il était pédé, et bien, tant pis pour ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas. C'était peut-être vraiment dans les gènes, finalement.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

C'était la mi-mars et Scorpius avait fêté ses quinze ans deux semaines auparavant. Les railleries à propos de leurs pères n'avaient pas vraiment cessés mais Albus et Scorpius n'y faisaient plus vraiment attention non plus.

_Scorpius _n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Mais Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce genre de choses. Albus s'était toujours demandé si c'était parce qu'il y était habitué, avec toutes les insultes qu'il recevait sur sa famille ou s'il n'y faisait vraiment pas attention. Albus, de son côté, essayait juste de ne pas tous leur jeter un sort pour les changer en limaces gluantes. Il n'y pouvait rien. Ça l'agaçait. Et c'était sans doute parce qu'il se disait qu'ils avaient peut-être raison. Parce que plus le temps avançait et plus il voyait Sco autrement que comme son meilleur ami.

Son doute sur sa sexualité se transforma en totale certitude un soir, dans le dortoir, alors que tous les autres étaient déjà en train de dormir. Scorpius et Albus étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit de ce dernier et aucuns des deux n'avaient vraiment envie de dormir. En réalité, l'odeur de Scorpius faisait gronder le bas-ventre d'Al qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait envie de se pencher vers son ami, de respirer plus avidement son odeur, de la laisser imprégner ses narines et sa langue. Est-ce que la peau de Scorpius avait bon goût aussi ?

-Tu savais que Rose avait embrassé Eric ? lui chuchota-t-il et son souffle se perdit sur les lèvres d'Albus, en face de lui, qui dû faire un effort pour saisir le sens de la phrase.

-Quel Eric ?

-Celui qui est en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, ricana Scorpius. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve.

-Il est plutôt mignon et il est gentil aussi, lui répondit Albus sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait non plus.

-Oui, sans doute.

Scorpius, songeur, triturait un pan de sa robe.

-Tu sais … Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Et pourtant, j'ai déjà 15 ans ! Tu crois que … que quelque chose cloche chez moi ?

Albus le fixa et se retint de lui répondre qu'absolument tout allait bien chez lui. C'était chez les autres que ça n'allait pas.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, murmura Albus.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, puis il se releva sur un coude et le fixa, hésitant.

-On … On pourrait peut-être essayer … heu … ensemble, tu vois ?

Albus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et, complètement perdu, le fixa longuement. Scorpius rougit sous son regard.

-T'es… T'es pas obligé. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça fai…

-Je suis d'accord.

La voix d'Albus avait peut-être parue un peu trop enthousiaste parce qu'il vit Scorpius hésiter.

-Ça restera entre nous ?

Albus eut un sourire.

-Evidemment. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Puis éclatèrent de rire. Albus s'assit en tailleur et fit signe à Scorpius d'en faire autant. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux face à face, Albus, les yeux un peu plus brillants qu'avant, pris le visage de Scorpius entre ses mains et se rapprocha. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et leurs nez se cognèrent. Ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

-Attends … On penche tous les deux la tête à droite, d'accord ? Ça sera plus simple …

Albus hocha la tête et pencha la tête. Il ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Scorpius sur ses lèvres, il crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais le rire de Scorpius lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux, confus.

-C'est _tellement_ bizarre ! dit-il dans un souffle.

Albus, un peu agacé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, hocha encore la tête.

-Je sais …

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et, cette fois-ci, il attendit que Scorpius vienne à lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sentit le souffle erratique de Scorpius juste avant de sentir ses lèvres et son ventre gronda encore plus. Les lèvres de Scorpius entrèrent alors en contact avec les siennes. C'était une sensation très étrange. Les lèvres de Scorpius étaient plutôt douces contre les siennes. Albus se rapprocha encore un peu et bougea ses lèvres contre celles de Sco. Et c'est-là que ça se passa. Il eut une … sensation dans le creux de l'estomac. Quelque chose de chaud, d'inconnu et de merveilleux coula dans ses veines et réchauffa son corps. Albus pencha un peu plus la tête et il aspira la lèvre de Scorpius. Son goût lui fit tourner la tête.

Albus se mit à genoux sur son lit et attrapa la tête de Sco entre ses deux mains. Il plaqua ses lèvres plus fort contre sa bouche et cette fois-ci, il sentit également les lèvres de Scorpius se mouvoir contre les siennes. Albus eut l'impression que son cœur implosait en lui. Et c'était effrayant et merveilleux.

Il sentit Scorpius se relever face à lui et leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Le cœur d'Albus eut plusieurs ratés et il s'efforça de continuer le baiser malgré tout. Scorpius glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Albus, haleta, électrisé. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était bon, délicieux, merveilleux et pourtant, il n'aurait fallu qu'un geste de Scorpius pour que ce sentiment s'arrête. C'était tellement … éphémère que cela donna envie à Al de se rouler en boule.

Scorpius trembla un peu contre lui et s'éloigna. Albus, déboussolé, confus, tenta de prolonger la sensation avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il cligna des yeux, se raclât la gorge et s'écarta à son tour. Ses mains, cependant restèrent accrochées autour du visage de Sco.

-C'était … C'était…

Albus, nerveux, l'observa.

-Tu … Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde et le cœur d'Albus sembla tomber en même temps.

-Si mais je ne sais pas … C'est bizarre. Et puis, tu es mon meilleur ami donc ce n'est pas un _vrai_ baiser, tu vois ?

Albus, dépité, baissa à son tour les yeux et hocha la tête.

-Oui, je vois.

Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre.

-J'aimerais bien … heu … recommencer.

Albus fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard étonné.

-T'es sûr ?

-Heu… Oui. Enfin, s-si t'es d'accord évidemment.

Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer qu'Al ne serait pas d'accord ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

C'était sans doute l'un des moments les plus étranges de sa vie. Il vit Scorpius se pencher de nouveau vers lui en fermant les yeux. Albus, lui, les garda ouvert et dévora des yeux les paupières, les cils, l'arête du nez et les pommettes de Scorpius. Il bougea de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes mais cette fois-là, le baiser fut moins doux, plus violent. Albus ne put s'empêcher de se coller avidement contre le corps de son ami et dévora ses lèvres. Il plongea la main dans ses cheveux lunaires, les décoiffa allégrement. Les yeux toujours ouverts, il vit Sco froncer les sourcils mais il répondit tout de même à l'ardeur d'Albus et l'enlaça farouchement, posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et le serra fort contre lui.

Albus, grisé, ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue lécher les lèvres de Scorpius. Un peu surpris, celui-ci pinça les lèvres et Albus retint un gémissement de frustration. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius et rapprocha leurs visages. Le souffle heurté de Sco balaya son visage et Albus, prit d'une impulsion, colla son bassin contre celui de Scorpius. Il sembla alors à Albus qu'ils allaient sans doute trop loin. Ce baiser était loin d'un baiser qui se voulait expérimental. Pour Albus, c'était l'acte le plus désespéré, le plus merveilleux et le plus frustrant qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il voulait embrasser Sco plus profondément. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau couler sous ses doigts et sous sa langue. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti aussi vivant, aussi _homme_ qu'en cet instant.

Mais Scorpius, lui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Inconsciemment, il se frotta contre Albus et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour laisser la langue d'Albus caresser la sienne. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il mit fin au baiser. Scorpius, les joues rouges et les lèvres brillantes, le fixa, déboussolé.

-Je… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, semblant toujours aussi perdu.

-Parce que … Parce que je … Je … Heu …

_Bien joué, Al. Plus éloquent, tu meurs._

Il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne raison. Est-ce que « arrêtons de nous embrasser ou je vais finir par arracher tes vêtements » en était une ? Albus n'était même pas sûr que Scorpius refuserait dans l'état où il était. Etait-ce le baiser ? Ou était-ce Albus qui lui avait fait ça ?

-S'il te plaît, Al. J'aime bien t'embrasser.

-Mais … Tu ne trouves pas ça … bizarre d'aimer m'embrasser?

Sco haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est surtout très agréable.

Albus, incrédule, le fixa.

-Sco, je … Je sais pas.

Il vit Scorpius écarquiller les yeux.

-J'embrasse si mal ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Albus, mal à l'aise se passa une main dans les cheveux et évita son regard.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu embrasses bien mais …

-Mais quoi ?

Albus ferma les yeux.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Bon sang, Al, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qui ne va pas !

-Tu me plais, voilà ! T'es content ?

Rouge de honte, Albus se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon sang, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sco dans les yeux sans avoir envie de mourir.

-Je sais.

Albus se figea.

_Quoi ?_

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que je te plais. Je le sais depuis plusieurs mois, en fait. Mais tu semblais si … si peu avoir envie que je te plaise que j'ai dû prendre les choses en main.

Albus, abasourdi, fixa Sco dans les yeux.

-Ça veut dire que depuis le début, tu … ?

-Je l'ai su la fois où tu t'étais battu avec des sixième année de Serdaigle, tu t'en souviens ?

Albus, de plus en plus interloqué, hocha la tête.

-Ce jour-là … Enfin, cette nuit-là tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais beau d'une manière si.. si … Enfin, c'est là que j'ai compris. Parce que je ressentais pareil, tu vois ? Mais je ne t'avais rien dit parce que … parce que nos pères nous avaient volé la vedette et puis, je ne sais pas, tu semblais tellement différent depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, je pensais que tu étais homophobe ou quelque chose comme ça alors je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai toujours été … Enfin, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose différent pour toi mais toi, tu …

Albus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ça n'était pas très poli mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen de le faire arrêter son monologue qui devenait de plus en plus paniqué.

-J'ai compris.

Il lui adressa un sourire tendu. Il fit glisser sa main contre la joue de Sco et caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts. La peau de Sco rougit là où ses doigts passèrent. Al trouva ce phénomène extrêmement intéressant.

-Ça veut dire quoi, alors ? Est-ce qu'on est … ensemble ?

Les mots semblèrent tellement peu appropriés. Ensemble, ils l'avaient toujours étés. Scorpius rougit un peu plus.

-Et bien, on l'a toujours un peu été, non ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu nerveuse.

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Sur ce, il se pencha et embrassa son – _oh Merlin _- petit ami. Finalement, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à son – leurs – pères. Par contre, maintenant, le plus dur serait de faire avaler la pilule à sa mère. Scorpius mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et Albus se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient le temps avant de mettre leurs parents au courant. Maintenant, c'était le moment de profiter.

**Fin**

Alors, vos impressions ?

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment, en tout cas !

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tou(te)s !

PS : Oubliez pas les rewiews )


End file.
